The Clique
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: This story follows the gang's lives if Hollywood Arts was a real American high school. This story covers every day from their first day of school as freshmen to Graduation night. Ships include: Bade, Jori, Tandre, Cabbie, Candre, and Tribbe. Rated T for language and mature references/subject matter. Romantic Dramedy Adventure. Other Nick/Disney people are used as side characters.
1. Introduction

_**Character Bios Of The Main Characters**_

**Name: **Victoria Marie Vega

**Nickname: **Tori

**Birthday: **November 11th, 1998

**Bio: **Tori Vega was born in East Los Angeles, California. Her family was rather poor. They grew up in a mostly Hispanic and African-American neighborhood. Over the course of the next 12 years, her father David Vega rose up the ranks as a police officer and her mother Holly Vega became a successful business woman, the Vega's financial situation improved drastically. When Tori was 12, they moved to a big fancy house in the Hollywood Hills. Tori had been bullied/outcasted in elementary school because she was very smart and she physically appeared to be white, even though she's half Hispanic. When she moved to the Hollywood Hills, Tori convinced her parents to pay for her to go to Sherwood, an expensive private middle school. Because she went to Sherwood, she's rather innocent, polite, and sort of naïve. But very intelligent. She is about to start her freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Acting, Running, Basketball

* * *

**Name: **Katrina Daniella Vega

**Nickname: **Trina

**Birthday: **August 26th, 1996

**Bio: **Trina Vega was also born in East Los Angeles. She was rather popular in elementary and middle school, and really athletic. When she was 9, she was starting quarterback in the Pop Warner Football league full of boys. When she hit puberty, her brunette hair began showing streaks of blonde in it. Her parents later figured out that she had the same rare condition that David's mother had, which was a harmless condition that made her hair turn mostly blonde at the peak of summer, completely brunette during most of winter, and a beautiful mixture of brunette and blonde during the rest of the year. She was 14 when she moved to Hollywood Hills and enrolled in Hollywood Arts High School, where she met her best friends Dana (who is a year younger than her), Elena, and Moze (who are both a year older than her). She is really good at basketball, making Varsity her freshman year and winning state championships, the team lost the state championship game her sophomore year. Trina is often awake most of the time, dude to having a huge case of insomnia, but she is ironically a VERY deep sleeper. She is about to begin her junior year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Acting, Basketball, Mixed Martial Arts

* * *

**Name: **Caterina Ariana Valentine

**Nickname: **Cat

**Birthday: **May 19th, 1998

**Bio: **Cat Valentine was born in Brooklyn, New York. Even though she moved to San Diego, California at age 5, she still has the slightest hint of a New York accent. When she was 11, she moved to Los Angeles, California. She lives a street over from Andre. Although, she is not great at sports, she is extremely fast, making her a good candidate for any sport. She went to Animo Robinson Middle School and met Andre, Beck, and her best friends, Robbie and Jade. She has a brother named Tommy who is 3 years younger than her. Tommy has a social disorder, so Cat's parents pay a lot more attention to him than they do to her. She is about to start her freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Acting, Running, Basketball, Soccer

* * *

**Name: **Andre Mathias Harris

**Nickname: **N/A

**Birthday: **February 7th, 1998

**Bio: **Andre Harris was born in Stone Mountain, Georgia. He lived with his grandparents and parents. His mother Rochelle was a pediatrician's nurse, and his father Jerome was a struggling musician. Since his parents were always busy, his grandparents basically raised him. His grandfather passed away when Andre was 4, he left his huge grand keyboard behind to Andre in his will. At age 5 he met his best friend, Robbie, who soon moved away the next year. Jerome luckily caught a big break in 2004 and produced a beat that was eventually used by 50 Cent. After that, several famous rappers and singers came to Jerome for beats for their songs. When Andre was 7, his family moved to Los Angeles California. Jerome became a famous producer and in 2007, got his own record label, and they bought a huge house. Soon after moving into the new house, his grandmother slowly started showing signs of dementia. He attended Animo Robinson Middle School, where he met Cat, Beck, and his first crush, Jade. He was also reunited with Robbie at Animo Robinson. Andre has a sister named Decatur that he is 2 years older than and a brother named Derrick that he is 12 years older than. He is about to start his freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Rapping, Acting, Football, Basketball, Swimming, Wrestling

* * *

**Name: **Roberto Mateo Shiparo

**Nickname: **Robbie

**Birthday: **July 4th, 1998

**Bio: **Robbie Shiparo was born in Miami, Florida. He moved around a lot as a child, first living with his parents in Miami, then at 5, moving to Stone Mountain, Georgia, where he met his best friend Andre. His parents could no longer afford to take care of him, so they sent him off to live with his grandmother in Brooklyn, New York at age 6. At age 10, he moved back to Florida when his grandmother moved there after retirement. His grandmother decided that she didn't like Miami and decided to move to Los Angeles, California when he was 11. He attended Animo Robinson Middle School with Andre, where he met Cat, Beck, and Jade. He often visits his parents, who ironically now live in New York and are saving up to move to Los Angeles. He is about to start his freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Acting, Comedy, Football, Basketball, Baseball, Swimming

* * *

**Name: **Jadelyn Elizabeth West

**Nickname: **Jade

**Birthday: **March 5th, 1998

**Bio: **Jade West was born in Seattle, Washington. She lived with her stay at home mother, her successful business man father and her older sister Elena, who is 3 years older than her. Jade's father was an alcoholic, who would always beat her mother, her sister, and her. When Jade was 9, her mother divorced her father. Her father moved to Los Angeles, California and went through 2 years of rehab and anger management counseling. The Wests struggled for 2 years since their father had made all of their income and their mother was working job to job to provide for them. Eventually she realized that she couldn't take care of them and unwillingly moved to Los Angeles and sent them to live with their father. She also lives in Los Angeles, but not with the family. Mr. West has changed his ways and tries to be a loving father, but Jade and Elena haven't forgiven him and they mostly ignore his existence, despite living with him. During Elena's first 3 years of attending Hollywood Arts High School, Jade attended Animo Robinson Middle School, meeting her friends, Robbie and Andre, her best friend Cat, and her boyfriend, Beck. She is about to start her freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Acting, Soccer, Softball

* * *

**Name: **Beck Avan Oliver

**Nickname: **N/A

**Birthday: **October 11th, 1998

**Bio: **Beck Oliver was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He lived with his parents in a middle class neighborhood. He was pretty popular in elementary school, and had a passion for soccer. His family moved to Los Angeles, California when he was 10. He went to Animo Robinson High Middle School where he met Andre, Beck, Cat, and his girlfriend Jade. As he got older, he was inspired by his Hollywood surroundings to aspire for a career in an art. His parents disagreed with his aspirations, but he snuck into an audition for Hollywood Arts High School and got accepted. He eventually bought an RV to live in and has it parked in his parents' backyard, so he can live under "his own rules" as he is no longer under his parents' roof. Beck is about to start his freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Acting, Soccer


	2. 9-2-13

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 2ND, 2013**

Tori Vega sat on the couch in her pajamas, staring at her schedule for the 100th time in the past two weeks.

It hadn't changed, it was just a list of her classes for her freshman year at Hollywood Arts, but all the possibilities and unknowns hypnotized her.

_**1st Period - Algebra II Honors (Stucky, Laurel)  
2nd Period - Foundations of Technology (Santucci, Kenneth)  
3rd Period - English I Honors (Sorbello, Cara Maria)  
4th Period - U.S. History Honors (Nelson, Brandon)  
LUNCH  
5th Period - General Performing Arts (Sikowitz, Erin)  
6th Period - _**Biology I - Accelerated, Honors (Starkman, Evan)  
7th Period - Spanish I (Boise, Abrham)  
8th Period - Physical Education (Schromm, Emily)**_**_

Trina walked into the front door in a Lakers T-Shirt and basketball shorts, sweaty.

"Trina, what classes do we have together?" Tori asked, not looking up from her paper.

Trina glanced at Tori's schedule.

"Gym." She said, shrugging.

"That's it!?" Tori asked

"I was supposed to have 1st period with you but I switched out."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to coast this year, I don't want honors Math."

"That's not going to get you a scholarship." Tori said.

"I'm getting a basketball scholarship." Trina said, walking into the kitchen.

"Well what do you have this year."

"World History Honors, Gym, Algebra II, Uh...Chemistry Honors, English 3 Honors, Criminal Justice, and something else I think."

"You don't even know your schedule?"

"Wait, Criminal Justice is 2 class periods. So that's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 periods. Yeah, that's my schedule."

Tori sat in silence, still examining her own schedule as Trina sat on the couch next to her.

"Play basketball with me this year." Trina said.

"I'll make you a deal." Tori said, smiling, deviously.

"I'm listening."

"I'll play basketball in the winter, if you run Cross Country in the fall."

Trina frowned.

"Tori, how many times do we have to go over this, Cross Country isn't a real sport, it's just a bunch of people running for hours in the cold woods."

"How is it fair for you to make me join something and then not join something I want to do?"

"It's way different. You're actually good at basketball, you're just nervous. I hate endurance running." Trina complained.

"In basketball you run up and down the court every 24 seconds."

"That's different, there's a point to it, you're not just running for the sake of running." Trina said, going upstairs to her room. She came down wearing her California State Girl's Varsity Basketball Championship ring from freshman year.

"Don't you want one of these?" Trina asked?

"I'm not as good as you, I'm not gonna make Varsity as a freshman."

"Then play Junior Varsity this year and get better, than you can make Varsity next year with me before I graduate."

"Sounds like a plan...If you run Cr-"

"FINE! Dammit!" Trina said, defeated.

Tori just laughed and went back to admiring her schedule.

* * *

That night, Robbie, Andre, Jade, Beck, and Cat all sat in the living room of Andre's huge house. Andre and Robbie were playing Madden NFL 25 and Beck, Jade, and Cat were on their phones.

The video game version of the Colts Quarterback Andrew Luck threw a short pass to Ahmad Bradshaw, who ran it for 8 yards.

"Let's go, first down!" Andre yelled.

Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"You're not scoring on me." he said.

"I'll score on you, AND I'll call it, right now."

Robbie scoffed.

"You don't have the balls."

"T.Y., up the middle." Andre said confidently as the next play started.

Beck chuckled as Robbie set double coverage on T.Y. Hilton.

"Dumbass." Robbie said as Antrel Rolle, Giants Defensive Back, got an interception and ran it back for a touchdown.

"FUCK!" Andre yelled.

"TOUCHDOWN GIANTS! That's the game, the final score, New York Giants 38, Indianapolis Colts 28." The in-game announcer said.

"He called it." Jade said, shrugging.

Cat laughed.

"I can't believe we have school tomorrow. Summer was so short." Robbie said.

"I heard Hollywood Arts is so good that they have two football teams." Andre responded.

Beck shrugged.

"I believe it. The school is fucking huge."

"FUCK!" Andre heard himself yell from Cat's phone.

Everyone laughed.

"Instagram?" Andre asked.

"Snapchat." Cat responded, posting it, smiling.

"Alright, now we're even." Andre said, smiling about the bad Snapchat picture he took of Cat asleep last week on the couch.

"Only Freshmen go tomorrow, right?" Jade asked.

Everyone nodded.

"What, are you scared of the upperclassmen?" Robbie teased.

"Hell no. My sister is a senior." She responded.

"So she's driving you to school?" Beck asked, looking for a ride.

"She doesn't have a car. Mom can't afford to buy her one and she's sure as hell not gonna ask Dad for money." Jade said.

"True." Beck shrugged.

They sat in silence.

"Cat, who's that girl you started playing basketball with at the gym?" Andre asked.

"Trina Vega."

"Does she have her license?"

Cat shrugged.

"We gotta find somebody with a car."

"Why don't you guys just suck it up and ride the bus until you get your license?" Robbie asked.

"Because our bus comes at 6:45 AM and school doesn't start until 7:30. Why have to get ready a half an hour earlier when a Senior or Junior could just take us and we only have to get ready to leave at like 7:15." Beck explained.

"So the 4 of you are telling me, you're freaking out about finding a ride so you can get 30 more minutes of sleep in the morning?"

"Yes!" they said in unison.

Robbie shook his head at them.

"It's 9:30, I gotta get home, it's a school night." Jade said.

"Yeah we probably all should." Beck said.

"Alright, see you guys on the bus tomorrow, I'll walk you home Cat." Andre said as they all walked outside.

* * *

"Trina, let me wear your red foamposites tomorrow." Tori said.

Trina laughed.

"Come on Trina, you wear my stuff all the time."

"I already told you, you're not wearing any of my shoes."

"Trina please!"

"No."

"Trina!"

"Why?"

"I just...I just want to be cool and fit in at this school." Tori said, frowning.

"Trust me, you'll be fine without them. Now go to bed, you gotta catch the bus super early tomorrow because Hollywood Hills is the first stop and you'll be the only kid at the bus stop. Goodnight." Trina said, kissing her.

"Goodnight." Tori sighed, going back to her bedroom. She looked at her schedule one last time and went to sleep.


	3. 9-3-13

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 3RD, 2013**

Tori was sitting in the living room, watching the news on the couch. She was wearing jeans with a gold outline and a matching jean jacket with a red blouse and some red Adidas Originals that Trina had abandoned last year. She looked at the clock, it read 6:10. She walked out of the door, past Trina's pink hypercolored 911 Porsche with big gold colored, diamond encrusted rims. Trina had just gotten it for her birthday last week, but didn't get her license until March. She walked to the bus stop and waited. At 6:15, a bus pulled up and it's door opened.

Tori walked onto the empty bus and stared, deciding which seat to take.

"You're Trina's little sister, aren't you?" the older black woman driving the bus asked.

"Yeah." Tori said nervously, still standing in the aisle. She didn't want to sit in the back, because popular kids always sat in the back, and that was exactly who she wanted to avoid. But she didn't want to sit all the way in the front and look weird. She ultimately decided to sit one seat behind the seat in the front, on the right side of the bus.

Tori looked out of the window for what seemed to be about 5 minutes before the bus stopped at a stop with 3 kids at it.

The doors to the bus opened as a nerdy black boy with thick wide glasses named Dexter got onto the bus and sat on the left side in the very front, behind the driver.

Cat and Andre walked onto the bus and sat in the front seat on the right, directly in front of Tori.

The doors closed and the bus took off to it's next stop. Cat tapped Andre on the shoulder and he took off his headphones. Tori could faintly hear the drums of "Black Skinhead" by Kanye West from inside them.

"Look at this." Cat said, handing him her phone.

"What am I looking at?" He asked.

"That's the school, that's Hollywood Arts. At parent night, Sinjin's parents took him and he took a picture of the trophy case."

"Are all those trophies for Football?" Andre asked, taking a closer look.

"No, at least one of them is for basketball because Trina was telling me about how the team won last year."

Tori, who was eavesdropping, raised her eyebrows at the mention of Trina's name. She wanted to interject and say that she was Trina's sister, but she didn't have the courage to, so she just sat and listened.

"2011 Girls Varsity Basketball, 2010 Girls Varsity Basketball, 2009 Girls Varsity Basketball." Andre read, zooming in on the screenshot from Sinjin's Instagram.

The bus stopped again. 4 kids were at this stop.

"Isn't this Beck's stop?" Cat asked, looking for him outside the window.

"Yeah, he probably overslept." Andre shrugged.

One nerdy girl named Nina sat in the seat behind Dexter, a guy named Darien went to go sit near the middle of the bus. Two twins guys got on the bus. One had a 5 O'clock shadow and wore a t-shirt and a leather jacket, the other was clean shaven and wore a grey cardigan. The one in a leather jacket went straight to the back of the bus and the one in a cardigan walked over to Tori's seat.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked charmingly.

"No." Tori said, flustered, not expecting him to want to sit next to her.

"I'm Danny, Danny Michaels." He said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Tori, Tori Vega."

The bus doors closed and the bus took off.

"So, you nervous too?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of anxious though."

Danny nodded in agreement.

"Who was that that got on the bus with you?" Tori asked.

"That's my twin brother, Ryder." Danny said, seeming annoyed by mentioning his name.

"That's his real name?" Tori asked, giggling.

"Yeah. It's pretty stupid, I know."

"Oh no, not at all, it's just weird that your parents would name you something normal like Daniel and name him something unique like Ryder."

"I never understood that either." Danny said as the bus stopped again. 3 kids were at this stop. They were Robbie, Jade and Sinjin.

Robbie sat next to Dexter and Jade sat next to Nina. Sinjin sat behind Tori and Danny.

"Woah." Jade and Robbie said in unison, staring at Cat.

"What?"

"Your hair." Robbie said.

Cat's normally brown hair was bright red.

"Yeah I dyed it last night." She said with a smile.

"It looks really good." Jade said.

"Bro, did you know that Hollywood Arts won the California State Football Championship every year from 1990 to 2009?" Andre asked.

"Varsity or JV?" Robbie asked.

"Both."

"Yeah, they were too dominant so the state made them have two different Varsity teams." Danny added.

Tori looked over at Danny. All he had done was make a comment, but that amazed her. Tori would never dare to try and start a conversation with someone she didn't know, but he just did, like it was nothing.

"See, I told you!" Andre said.

"So I guess it'll be pretty hard to get cut from 3 teams." Robbie said.

"You'll make JV." Andre responded.

"No, fuck that, I'm going for Varsity."

Tori flinched at the sound of someone cursing. Her parents rarely cursed anymore, and Tori had never cursed, neither did any of the kids at Sherwood. The only person that usually cursed around her was Trina.

"Do you know how good you have to be to make Varsity as a freshman?" Andre asked.

"I didn't say I was gonna start."

"Bruh, I'd rather start on JV than sit on the bench on Varsity."

"You're crazy." Robbie responded.

Andre would usually go to Beck for his input, but he wasn't there, so he turned to Danny.

"Hey, would you rather be on JV and actually get to play, or ride the bench on Varsity?"

Danny thought.

"Hmm, I guess it depends on why you're playing. If you're just playing to be cool sit the bench on Varsity but if you really like the sport play on JV until you're good enough for Varsity."

The bus drove for what seemed to be about 20 minutes, Tori looked up and saw a road sign that read "East Los Angeles".

There were only 3 kids when the bus arrived at the bus stop.

A girl named True Jackson got onto the bus and sat across from Darien while two twins, Auberry and Duncan sat behind Sinjin.

The bus made a U-Turn as Tori looked out of the window at the graffiti and abandoned buildings, most of which she recognized from her childhood.

After about 10 minutes, the bus was at Hollywood Arts. It was a big, light brown school, kids entered as two teachers stood out in front, greeting the kids. Their name tags read "Ms. Rice" and "Mr. Sikowitz" the doors open and everyone got off of the bus and walked into the school, they all walked in and stared around at the lockers of the upperclassmen.

Teachers were in the hallway, instructing students to go to the auditorium.

Tori was walking while admiring the lockers and bumped into a guy drinking coffee. It spilled on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Tori said.

"No, it's fine, I didn't get any on me." He responded.

"Yeah but, I should've been watching where I was going."

"Nah, don't sweat it. I'm Beck by the way." Beck said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Tori...I think your friends were looking for you on the bus this morning."

"Yeah, I slept in so I could miss the bus on purpose so my parents had to take me."

Tori chuckled.

"Hey, that's kinda smart."

"Did you see where they went?"

"Uh...no." Tori said, looking around.

Tori and Beck walked into the auditorium. The seating was arranged by first period class, all the teachers were standing in the auditorium aisles next to their classes seats. A tall black haired woman held a sign that said "Stucky".

"You have Stucky too?" Beck asked, looking at his schedule.

"Yeah...what other classes do you have?" Tori asked.

Beck handed Tori his schedule as they took their seats. Tori read it.

_**1st Period - Algebra II Honors (Stucky, Laurel)  
2nd Period - Foundations of Technology (Santucci, Kenneth)  
3rd Period - English I Honors (Sorbello, Cara Maria)  
4th Period - U.S. History Honors (Nelson, Brandon)  
LUNCH  
5th Period - General Performing Arts (Sikowitz, Erin)  
6th Period - _**Biology I - Accelerated, Honors (Starkman, Evan)  
7th Period - Spanish I (Boise, Abrham)  
8th Period - Physical Education (Ruff, Ty)**_**_

"We have the exact same schedule."

"Oh, cool." Beck said.

They sat for a bit as students entered the auditorium. The sound of assorted conversations taking over the room.

"So you replaced Jade already?" Robbie joked, approaching Beck and Tori.

Beck laughed.

"No, I was drinking coffee and we kinda met...like literally. We just walked into each other."

"I'm Tori." She said, extending her hand.

"Robbie" he responded, shaking it.

"Where is Jade?" Beck asked.

"Uh...she just walked in the door with Andre and Cat." Robbie said, sitting next to Tori.

"Who's Jade?" Tori asked.

"My girlfriend."

"Oh." Tori said, looking slightly disappointed.

Jade, Andre, and Cat all appeared.

Andre sat next to Robbie and Cat sat on the right of Andre. Jade awkwardly stood in front of Beck and Tori.

"So, who's your friend?" Jade asked, with a fake smile.

"I'm guessing you're Jade." Tori said, standing up. Jade nodded as Tori went over to the end and sat next to Cat.

"Cat Valentine." She smiled, extending her hand.

"Tori Vega." Tori responded, shaking it.

"Vega?"

"Yep."

"Trina did say she had a sister my age. She's been helping me with basketball at the gym all summer."

Before Tori could respond, the lights dimmed and everyone turned their attention to the stage.

Principal Helen DuBois and Former Principal, now Vice Principal Roger Eikner stood on stage in front of a huge projector screen.

"Hello, how is everyone doing this morning?" Eikner asked.

The students muttered in response.

"What are you guys, zombies? How is everyone doing this morning?" He repeated.

"Good!" The students responded, enthusiastically.

"I'm your Vice Principal, Mr. Eikner."

"And I'm Principal DuBois, but you can call me Principal Helen."

They gave a PowerPoint presentation talking about the school's history, it's sports teams, it's rules and graduation requirements. Each student had to get 19 credits to graduate, including 4 English credits, 3 Science credits, 3 Social Studies credits, 4 Math credits, 1 Foundations Of Technology and 2 Language or Technological credits, and 2 fine arts, and has 32 opportunities to get credits (8 class periods every year). The presentation talked about "The Grub Truck" which served the kids lunch, every Friday they had a request sheet to request new menu items for the next week and Festus (the worker at the truck) would "see what he could do". They told the anxious freshmen that they'd get to design their lockers next week. They dismissed the classes from the auditorium by subject, when Principal Helen dismissed the math classes, the class followed the black haired woman out of the auditorium and down the hallway, all the way to a big classroom with math posters and Big Bang Theory posters on the wall.

Tori sat in the very first row, in the seat closest to the teacher, Andre, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Beck sat in the back row.

"Okay guys, I'm going to take attendance. Cameron?"

"Here" a mixed boy with cornrows said, raising his hand.

"Fredward?"

Two girls named Carly and Sam giggled in the corner and Robbie snickered.

"Here." A small boy next to Tori said.

"Do you go by a nickname?" Ms. Stucky asked.

"Freddie."

"Okay." She said, marking that on her attendance sheet "If any of you go by another name, just let me know. Bradley?"

"Bradley!" a short, dark boy with cornrows said laughing, the 6'7, 300 pound kid behind him plucked him in the back of the head.

"I go by 'Brick'." The large boy said.

"Brick." Stucky repeated, not questioningly, but just as a matter of fact. Andre chuckled and muttered something about the bully from Fairly Odd Parents, Beck chuckled.

"Teddy?"

"Here." A blonde girl on the opposite side of the front row said.

"Andre?"

"Here."

"True?"

"Here."

"Auberry?"

"Here."

"Duncan?"

"Here."

"Are you guys related?" Stucky asked, looking up from her paper.

"Twins." They said in unison, slightly annoyed.

"Beck?"

"Here."

"Jessica."

"Here. I go by Jessie." a redish-brown haired girl said in a country accent.

Stucky marked that on her sheet.

"Samantha?"

"Sam. Here."

"Carly?"

"Here."

"Roberto?"

"Roberto." Robbie corrected, in a Spanish accent. The class giggled.

"Roberto." Stucky repeated, in a horrible Spanish accent.

"Here. You can call me Robbie by the way."

"Morgan?"

"Here." said the blonde girl right behind Tori.

"Micheal?"

"Here." Said a kid with a fauxhawk and sunglasses.

"You go by Mike?"

"Doesn't matter." he said, shrugging.

"Jamison?" Duncan, Mike, and Brick laughed, the short boy with cornrows flipped them off when Stucky wasn't looking.

"Here. JJ." he said.

"Caterina?"

"Here. I go by Cat."

A couple of the guys looked over at her, not saying anything. Duncan gave JJ a knowing look.

"Victoria?"

"Here. I go by Tori."

"And Jadelyn."

"Jade." she said.

"Okay guys, I'm Ms. Stucky and I'll be your Algebra II teacher this year, now, you guys are new to this school, and I kinda am too, this is my second year teaching here, I used to teach in Michigan. Algebra II is an 11th grade course, you guys are taking it because you took Algebra I and Geometry in middle school. Is there anyone in here that hasn't taken Algebra I and Geometry yet?"

No one responded.

"Okay, good. I'm a fairly easy teacher, as long as you do your work and don't do anything stupid, you'll have an easy time in here. Any questions?"

Robbie raised his hand.

"How tall are you?"

"6'1."

"Wow."

Brick raised his hand.

"What's for lunch?"

"Knew he was gonna ask that." Duncan said, the class chuckled.

"No idea, probably just Pizza and Hot Dogs today."

"How long have you been teaching?" Morgan asked.

"4 years."

Ms. Stucky let the students talk amongst themselves for the rest of the period. Andre, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Beck all sat, talking about how big the auditorium was. Mike, Brick, JJ, and Duncan speculated about the sports programs, Sam, Carly, and Freddie talked about their schedule and everyone else sat silent on their phones. The bell rang and everyone left, out into the hallways.

"San-Two-See?" Cat asked, trying to pronounce her next period teacher's name.

Her friends shrugged in response. Tori followed them to a huge room with power tools and computers in the back and a large side room with wrestling mats. A tan, buff man sat behind a desk in front of a big projector screen.

"This class has 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th graders, so you'll get your assigned seats tomorrow, just sit anywhere for now."

There were tables that each had two chairs. Jade sat next to Beck and Andre sat next to Robbie.

Cat sat down Tori nervously sat next to her.

Soon, True, Auberry, Morgan, Mike, JJ, and Duncan also walked into the room as the bell rang.

"Okay guys, I'm Mr. Santucci. That is pronounced. SAN-TUNE-CHEE. San as in San Diego, Tune as in Autotune. Chee as in Cheese without the s and the e."

The class laughed as Ryder entered the classroom.

"You're late sir."

"I got lost." He said, shrugging, sitting at the empty table next to Tori and Cat. Tori looked over at him.

"I guess now's a good time to do attendance. There's 13 freshman in this class and there's 13 students in the room. I have a lot of names to remember, I'll worry about those tomorrow. This is a class about using technology. Now, does anyone know what technology is?"

Cat nervously raised her hand, feeling that it was a trick question.

"Like cellphones and computers and stuff."

"That's an example of technology. Technology is any man-made thing that makes your life easier. The computer hooked up to the projector screen, the chair you're sitting in, your pencil, it's all technology. I'll talk more about the class itself once we get all of you here. Now, as you guys clearly don't know, my name is Kenny Santucci, I have been teaching here for 8 years, and I'm one of the two Wrestling coaches at the school, the other is Mr. Bergmann. I teach Foundations of Tech and Advanced Tech. Pretty much, the only way to fail this class is to not try, if you don't try, you'll get an E. If you try, but you suck, you'll get a C or a D, if you try and you don't suck you'll get a B, if you're really good you'll get an A. Simple enough?" Santucci asked.

The students chuckled and nodded.

"What exactly do we do in this class?" Morgan asked.

"Well, in here we use Math, Science, English, AND Social Studies. You'll be building projects, doing research papers on technologies and inventors, and learning about the history of technology."

"How many other students are in here?" Tori asked.

"We have...4 Sophomores, 1 Junior, and 2 Seniors."

"Wow, that's it?" JJ asked.

"Most people that are taking this class are Freshman. Then you have Sophomores and Juniors that either failed this class or it didn't fit into their schedule until this year. And then you have Seniors who have either failed this class or have been ducking this class since Freshman year and they need their Foundations Of Tech credit to graduate this spring."

The students began talking amongst themselves.

"Hi, I'm Tori." Tori said, extending her hand to Ryder. He shook it.

"Tori...I'll remember that." He responded. He then went back to typing away on his phone.

Tori looked at him, confused.

"Uh...you're Ryder, right?"

"Yeah." He said, nonchalantly, not even looking up from his phone.

It seemed like Ryder didn't even care enough to wonder how Tori knew his name.

"That's a cool name."

"I know." He shrugged.

Tori's eyebrows rose. That's how Trina responded to compliments too. She was a bit intimidated by his arrogance, but interested in his mysteriousness.

"So...wh..."

"You're kinda cute." Ryder said, cutting her off. Still not looking up.

"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself."

The bell rang and all the students left the room.

"Santucci, Sorbello, Sikowitz, what's with these names?" Jade asked, looking at her schedule.

"Boise?" Robbie asked, looking at his.

"I can pronounce Nelson, but that's about it." Andre said, Cat and Beck chuckled as Tori quietly followed them to her next class, they walked for a bit until Jade stopped.

"I don't know where we're going." she said, They had been following her.

Robbie walked over to a short woman with long wavy hair the color of Cat's with black streaks in it and pirate dreads. She had on Native American earrings, braclets and necklaces.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you know where Ms. Sorbello's room is?" Robbie asked, charmingly.

"Right through that door and make a right." she said smiling, pointing into her classroom.

They followed Robbie in and saw Duncan, JJ, Morgan, Carly, Sam, Cameron, Brick, Mike and Freddie already sitting down, the bell rang as they took their seats.

"Okay class, I'm Ms. Sorbello. I'll be your English teacher this year. This is your first year as high school students, and this is MY first year teaching, so we'll all be learning a lot together. Now, the room is set up pretty free flowing with the desks spaced out so there's a lot of room to walk between. As you'll find out this year, I like to walk around the room and lecture."

Brick raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What does lecture mean?" he asked.

Robbie snickered.

"Talk," Sorbello said.

"Great." Brick responded, sarcastically.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind my asking, what did you do to your hair?" Jade asked, questioningly.

Ms. Sorbello smiled, unoffended.

"I dyed it red, got black highlights and got these pirate dread jewelry pieces."

Jade just nodded, thinking.

"Okay, so, we'll take attendance with a little game."

The theme of the game they played was that they were going to have a class party, and everyone had to bring something that started with the same letter as their name. So for example, it would start like, "My name is Craig, and I'm bringing chips", then the next person would g, but there was a catch, everytime a new person went, they had to say the name of everyone that went before them, and say what they were all bringing before they introduced themselves. So Tori, who was sitting in the back, had to remember and recite what every person in the class brought to the party..

After the bell rang, they all went next door to meet a short man with light brown skin and a shaved beard, he was wearing a suit. The desks were arranged in groups of 4, each group had 2 desks next to each other, directly across from 2 other desks facing them.

"Oh my god." the man said, when Robbie and Andre walked into the door with the rest of the class.

Andre and Robbie laughed and shook hands with him.

"I didn't know you were a teacher, man." Andre said.

"My first year. You and Robbie are gonna give me hell."'

"Mr. Nelson, are you implying we're not well behaved?" Robbie asked, sarcastically.

"It's going to be a long year." Nelson sighed as the bell rang and everyone took their seats.

"Who's that?" Cat asked.

"Brandon, my old baby sitter, our dad's work together, he used to watch me all the time." Andre said.

"We were so fucking bad as kids." Robbie said.

"Okay guys you have assigned seats, don't get up yet, until I finish reading who goes where. Michael and Caterina, you'll sit here across from Duncan and Samantha. Andre and Jamison, you'll sit here across from Victoria and Bradley."

Duncan and Mike were sitting with Brick and JJ, smirking at them about their real names.

"Beck and Carly, you'll sit across from Fredward and Cameron, and Jadelyn and Teddy, you'll sit across from Robbie."

Mr. Nelson took attendance and learned the students nicknames, then told them about the class. They would learn about everything from the discovery of the 13 colonies to the 2012 Presidential Election. The students talked until the bell rang.

"15 minutes until lunch." Brick said looking at the clock.

"Nigga we don't care...Nah, I'm just playing." JJ responded, laughing.

Tori jumped slightly at the word she hadn't heard since elementary school.

"You guys went to Archer's Lane?" Andre asked.

"Yeah." They responded in unison.

"Where'd you go?" JJ asked.

"Animo Robinson. You?" Andre asked, turning to Tori.

"I went to Sherwood." She said quietly.

Andre raised his eyebrows.

"Wow."

"What's Sherwood?" Brick asked.

"This rich private school in the Hollywood Hills." Andre said.

"It's not all that rich." Tori shrugged.

"How much is tuition?"

"$14,000 a year."

The three boys reacted in shock.

"My mom doesn't spend a total of $14,000 on me a year." Brick said.

"What'd you do for your audition?" Andre asked.

"I sang Fallin' by Alicia Keys."

"You play piano?"

"No. I had an instrumental. I wish I could play piano."

"I could teach you sometime." Andre suggested.

"Sure." Tori said, with a slight smile.

The bell rang and the students made their way to The Asphalt Cafe, Hollywood Arts' beautiful outdoor cafeteria.

Tori stood in line for what felt like 15 minutes before buying a slice of pizza and some fries. Then, she scanned the cafeteria for a table. Each table sat 8 people. Amongst empty tables and tables filled with people she didn't know or have any classes with, she saw Morgan, Auberry, Duncan, JJ, Brick, and Mike sitting together, she looked around and saw Andre sitting with Jade, Beck, Cat, and Robbie. Then, she saw Danny and Ryder sitting alone at a table.

She looked at Andre's table, then at the twins table, then back at Andre's before walking over and sitting between Danny and Ryder.

"Hey guys." Tori said, smiling.

"Hey Tori!" Danny said. Ryder was silent and didn't even look up from his phone.

"How's your first day?" Tori asked.

"Great, I got first period gym."

"I have it last period."

"That's a lot better."

"How so?"

"Cause it's at the end of the day so y..."

"Tori, do you have a boyfriend?" Ryder asked, cutting his twin brother off, still not looking up from his phone.

"No?" Tori said cautiously.

Ryder didn't respond, he just kept texting as Danny shot him an annoyed glare.

Meanwhile, Cat was arguing with Robbie and Andre about music.

"Gambino would fucking eat Hopsin alive." Andre said.

"Whatever." Cat said, rolling her eyes.

"MMLP2 drops in November." Jade said, looking at her phone.

"So does Knock Madness."

"Wasn't that supposed to drop 3 years ago?" Robbie asked, teasingly.

"Hopsin's been busy, okay?" Cat said.

"Did you guys ever listen to Watching Movies With The Sound Off yet?" Beck asked.

"Nah, we gotta have a listening party for that and for Drake's new album." Andre said.

"And Knock Madness."

"I'm not going to a Knock Madness listening party." Robbie said. Everyone laughed but Cat.

Eventually, the bell rang and all the students made their way to their next class. Tori walked with Danny to Mr. Sikowitz's room.

She walked in and saw Mr. Sikowitz drinking a coconut, sitting on the desk in his room. There were 5 tables that sat 8 in his classroom and a big television. Eventually the room was filled with his freshman general performing arts class.

"Okay class, I'll take attendance the easy way, I'm going to read the class list and if you're here, don't say anything, if you're not here, let me know. Teddy Duncan, Andre Harris, Duncan Jones, Daniel Michaels, Beck Oliver, Samantha Puckett, Carly Shay, Roberto Shapiro, Morgan Smith, Michael Sorrentino, Jamison Turner, Caterina Valentine, Victoria Vega, and Jadelyn West, anyone not here? No one? Okay. I'm Erin Sikowitz, I'm the theater teacher and the 9th grade general performing arts teacher. This is Hollywood Arts high school, a performing arts school, whether it be acting, singing, theater production, music production, dancing, whatever your talent is, or your multiple talents, you're here because you're pretty damn good at it, there are several classes here to make you a better overrall performer. For example, Caterina is a beautiful singer, so she should take theater and become a better actor, Michael is pretty good at theater production, so he could take a music production class, etc. Now in order for you to get to know each other better, you guys will each introduce yourself to your classmates, you will tell them your name, what middle school you went to, your favorite sports teams, your talent, and what you did for our audition. Then, we will watch your audition tape. First up, Teddy."

The whole class looked around nervously, afraid of anyone seeing their audition tape.

"Why favorite sports teams?" Beck asked.

"You'll see throughout the year." Sikowitz said, smiling deviously.

Teddy nervously stood up at her table as Sikowitz made his way to the TV with her audition tape.

"Hi, I'm Teddy, I went to Colorado Springs middle school, my favorite sports teams are the Denver Nuggets, the Denver Broncos, and the Colorado Rockies, my talent is acting, and for my audition, I did Matthew McConaughey's monologue from the first episode of true detective."

"This is my favorite monologue!" Robbie said to his table as Sikowitz pressed play. He was sitting with Andre, Cat, Jade, Beck, Tori, and Danny.

After watching Teddy's monologue, it was Andre's turn.

"I'm Andre Harris, I went to Animo Robinson, my favorite sports teams are the Washington Redskins and the Brooklyn Nets, my talents are singing and music production, and for my audition, I did "These Girls" by Childish Gambino."

Tori looked up at him in shock as he sat down.

"You listen to Gambino too?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, he's my second favorite artist?"

"I LOVE him! He's like, the only rapper I listen to."

Andre's audition finished,.

"I'm Duncan Jones, I went to Archer's Lane, my favorite sports teams are the New England Patriots, the Boston Red Sox, and the Boston Celtics, my talent is theater production and I did a level 3 LED light show."

"I'm Danny Michaels, I went to Archer's Lane, my favorite sports teams are the San Diego Chargers, the Golden State Warriors, the Anaheim Ducks, and the San Diego Padres, my talents are singing and dancing and for my audition, I did "Carry Out" by Timbaland and Justin Timberlake."

"Wow, that was really good." Tori said, after watching it.

"Thanks."

"I'm Beck Oliver, I went to Animo Robinson, my favorite sports teams are the Toronto Raptors, Toronto Blue Jays, Toronto Maple Leafs, and the Denver Broncos, my talents are singing and acting, and for my audition, I did "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park."

"I'm Sam Puckett, I went to Ridgeway in Washington, my favorite sports teams are the Seahawks, the Thunder, and the Mariners, my talent is acting, and for my audition, I did the mirror monologue from "Taxi Driver"."

"I'm Carly Shay, I also went to Ridgeway, my favorite teams are the 49ers and the baseball Giants, my talent is acting, so for my audition, I did the monologue from "Mamma Mia"."

"I'm Robbie Shapiro, I went to Animo Robinson, my favorite sports teams are The New England Patriots, the Boston Red Sox, and the Miami Heat. My talents are acting and singing, and for my audition, I did a ventriloquist comedy act."

Everyone was impressed with Robbie's ability to make his puppet a fun, strong character.

"I'm Morgan Smith, I went to Archer's Lane, my favorite sports teams are the L.A. Kings and the L.A. Clippers. My talents are singing and music production, for my audition, I did "1, 2, 3, 4" by The Plain White T's."

"I'm Mike Sorrentino, I went to Archer's Lane, my favorite sports teams are the Jets, Mets, and Nets. My talent is theater production, and for my talent, I did a freestyle level 3 lazer show."

"I'm JJ Turner. I went to Archer's Lane, my favorite teams are the Oakland A's, the Raiders, and the Celtics. My talent is dancing, for my audition, I danced to"Bring In The Katz" by KW Griff."

"My name is Cat Valentine, I went to Animo Robinson, my favorite teams are the New Orleans Saints, New York Giants, the Knicks, and the Yankees, my talents are singing and acting and for my talent I did "Lady Marmalade" from Moulin Rouge."

"I'm Tori Vega, I went to Sherwood, I"

"WHAT?!" Sikowitz asked.

"I went to Sherwood?"

"What's it like? Do they really have lobster at the lunches?"

"They did once." Tori shrugged. Everyone stared in amazment. Tori felt slightly embarressed. She always hated feeling different than everyone else.

"Continue."

"Uh, my favorite teams are the 49ers, the Clippers, and the Dodgers, and my talents are singing and acting. For my audition, I sang "Fallin'" by Alicia Keys."

Tori nervously looked around the room the entire time, watching everyone's reactions to her audition. Everyone seemed impressed besides Jade, who just look at the screen, seeming bored.

"I'm Jade West, I went to Animo Robinson, my favorite teams are the Seahawks, Thunder, and Mariners, and my talents are singing and acting. For my audition, I sung "Jar Of Hearts" by Christina Perry."

After Jade's audition tape went off, Sikowitz stood at the front of the room.

"You guys are a talented group, this looks like the most interesting freshman class we've had here at Hollywood Arts, but your true test will be in December."

It was dead silent in the room because naturally, everyone expected Sikowitz to continue.

"What's in December?" Robbie asked.

"A few things, Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hann..."

"You said our true test would be in December..." Sam said.

"Did I say that? I meant January."

"Well what's in January?" Andre asked.

"Uh, New Years, Martin Luther King Jun..."

"What's our true test?" Jade asked, getting impatient.

'The class play. We have 3 showcases a year, in January, we have our class plays, Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors will all have individual plays. In March, we have the talent show, where students can team up or be in solo acts, to win a cash prize that is enough to buy an entire coconut orchard, and in May, we have the school play, which will feature the best and the brightest talent the school has to offer."

"What play are we doing?" Morgan asked.

"The Senior class is doing Guys and Dolls, and the Sophomore class is doing Damn Yankees. Due to budget cuts, the school could only afford 3 scripts this year so the Juniors, and you guys, the freshman, will have to write your own musical to perform."

The whole class looked in shock as the bell rang.

"We have 4 and a half months to write, rehearse, memorize, and perform in front of a thousand people, no pressure, have a nice day!"

The students left and made their way to their next class.

"Was he fucking kidding?" Jade asked.

"I don't think so." Andre said.

"How are we supposed to write and perform an entire musical in 4 months?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at writing songs, we have a good production crew, some great singers and actors, I think we'll be okay."

"He's letting a bunch of 13 and 14 year olds write the script."

Jade, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck, Tori ,and Danny walked into a room with black lab tables, each table had a little card on it that said who's seat that was.

Tori walked around reading the cards "MacKenzie, Jamison, Beck, Caterina", "Micheal, Andre, Jadelyn, Auberry", "Morgan, Daniel, LuLu, True", "Roberto, Victoria, Duncan, Nina"

A buff, tall man with curly hair stood in front of the classroom.

"I'm Mr. Starkman, I'll be your bio teacher this year. Biology is a 10th grade class, but apparently, you guys are pretty smart. So instead of taking Evironmental Science this year and Biology next year, you'll be taking Evironmental the first half of the year, and Biology for the second half."

"I take it that you're also from Canada." Beck said, looking around at the Toronto sports posters all over the room.

"Yep. Toronto."

"Same."'

"Do you play any sports?" Cat asked, looking at his muscles.

"I used to play Lacrosse and wrestle." Starkman responded.

"Where you any good?"

"Anyone in here have Santucci?"

A bunch of students raised their hands.

"Next time you have him, ask him about Kelly Adams." He said, with a devious smile. Beck wrote it down in his notebook to remember.

"Does this class count as one science credit or two?" asked LuLu Santucci, the half-Italian, half-Hawaiian girl sittigng next to Danny.

"One."

The class groaned.

"I know, it's stupid."

"So we have to take 2 classes in a year and we only get one credit?" Jade asked.

"Yep."

"That's BS."

"Don't like it? You should've got lower test scores." Starkman said, shrugging as the class chuckled.

About 40 minutes later, Tori was sitting in a chair, looking at the short, blonde, white man with tattoos that was supposed to teach her Spanish this year.

"Mr. Boise, why did you become a Spanish teacher?" Beck asked.

Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat, Jade, and Robbie were the only freshman in the class, so they were the only ones in the room.

"You don't get paid for sitting at home watching Breaking Bad, so, yeah." he shrugged.

"What's Espana?" Jade asked pointing at his poster on the door.

"Spain." Tori said.

"Very good Tori, and how did you know that?" Boise asked.

"My grandparents came to the U.S. on a boat from Spain to have my father, they barely spoke any English."

"Oh. Vega. You're Trina's sister."

"Yeah."

"So an easy A for you?"

"Oh no, I'm not ask fluent as Trina in Spanish but I know a few words."

"Anyone else in here besides Tori and...Robbie have any base knowledge of Spanish." Boise said, adding the last part sarcastically as everyone laughed.

"I'm one 4th Cuban." Cat shrugged.

"Anyone in you household speak Spanish?"

"Nope."

When the bell rang, the six freshman made their way to the gymnassium to see a group of boys sitting on one side of the bleachers and a group of girls sitting on the other side. Standing in front of the guys was a tall, bald, black man and in front of the girls was a tall, muscular woman with long brown hair. They each took attendance.

"Jackson, Presscott, Santucci, Smith, Valentine, Vega, West." the woman said, reading off attendance as True, Jessie, LuLu, Morgan, Cat, Tori, and Jade all stated that they were here.

"Harris, Jones, Oliver, Shapiro, Sorrentino, Turner."

Since the upperclassmen weren't there, the teachers let the students play basketball until the bell rang.

The students all went to their buses. Since Hollywood Hills was the first morning stop, it was the last afternoon stop. Tori watched everyone else get off at their stops before getting off at hers.

She walked into the house to see Trina playing NBA 2K13 in the living room.

"Oh, look at that, you made it home alive. High school isn't so bad." Trina said, teasingly.

Tori just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I have a dentist appointment tomorrow at 9, so I won't be at school."

"You're missing the first day of school?"

"Doesn't matter." Trina shrugged.

Tori went upstairs to watch SportsNation on ESPN2.

**As you may have noticed. Every teacher except Sikowitz is a contestant from MTV's The Challenge.**


	4. 9-4-13

**WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 4TH, 2013**

"Bye, have a great day at school Tori, love you!" Her mother said.

"Bye Mom, love you too."

She left for work as Tori looked at the clock, 5:45. Trina came down stairs, looking traumatized with tears in her eyes.

"Can't sleep?" Tori asked.

"M...my...my nightmares are back."

Trina sat down on the couch and hugged Tori close, crying on her shoulder, Tori patted her on the back.

"They're getting sooo fucked up."

"What happened in this one?"

"Okay so I'm like laying down, and I'm chained to my bed, and I can't move, shackles and handcuffs, and you're dead, Mom's dead, Dad's dead, Dana's dead, Moze, Addie, Elena, they're all dead. And everyone's body parts are chopped up and dumped on top of me and I can't move and your head falls on me and your face is on mine and that's all I can see and I feel blood dripping all over me and I can't move." Trina explained, crying.

"Oh my god, Trina." Tori said, worriedly, still hugging her.

"I don't know what this means."

"Remember, Dr. Taffer said that your brain makes up different things so you can't sleep, cause that's your sleeping disorder."

"I know but it's usually something like someone breaking into our house or someone bringing a gun to school or something, this was just gross and scary."

"I...I really don't know what to say, Trina."

Trina broke the hug and wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to go take a walk." Trina said, leaving out of the front door.

Trina came back 10 minutes later, a STRONG smell of perfume followed her into the house.

"You oka..." Tori started before she began coughing from the perfume.

"Sorry." Trina shrugged, sitting next to her.

"Why'd you put perfume on?"

"I like it." Trina lied.

Trina had been smoking marijuana to calm down whenever she had a nightmare and sometimes to help her sleep for about 5 months, but Tori was too naive to notice.

"Okay." Tori shrugged.

They sat in silence for a bit.

"You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah." Trina said.

"How are you getting to the dentist?"

"Dad's taking me."

Trina slowly started to fall asleep on the couch, comfortably.

"TRINA!" Tori shouted, waking her up.

"Whoa, what, what?" Trina said, groggily.

"You were falling asleep, I didn't want you to have another nightmare."

"Tori, I got an hour of sleep last night."

"But if you go back to sleep you'll have ano..."

"You gotta go to the bus stop, I'll be fine, love you Tori."

"Love you too."

Tori hugged her and walked out to the bus stop.

The bus pulled up and she got on. Tori sat in the first seat on the right, across the aisle from the driver.

"Trina's sick?" The bus driver asked.

"Dentist."

There were 10 kids at the 2nd bus stop.

Andre sat next to Tori and Cat sat behind them.

"I see how it is Andre." Cat said, jokingly.

"What do you mean?"

"You wanna sit next to Tori instead of me."

"Yeah, we're getting a divorce." Andre said, nonchalantly.

"I'm keeping the house. And the car."

"Alright, I'll see you in court. Hey Tori." Andre said.

Tori giggled.

"Hey Andre."

"How are you this morning?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm alright."

"Did you watch any of the games last night?" Tori asked.

"Games?"

"The Pirates played and someone else played."

"I don't watch baseball."

"Oh."

The bus stopped at the third stop.

Nina, Darien, Beck, Danny, and Ryder got on the bus. Tori waved to Danny as Beck sat behind Cat.

"Did you want to sit next to him?" Andre asked.

"Uh...doesn't matter, I did yesterday. But I liked your "These Girls" cover."

"Really, I was kinda worried about it."

"Don't be, you're really good. What's your favorite Gambino song?"

"Ah, that's tough Tori...Hold You Down. You?"

"Kids."

"That's my second one."

"What other music do you listen to?"

"Kanye, Jay-Z, Eminem, I listen to pretty much every mainstream rap project that comes out, Fantasia, Beyonce, other R&amp;B. You?"

"Gambino, Eminem, Katy Perry, The Beatles, and Michael Jackson, that's about it."

"What in the world do you know about Mike?"

Tori smiled and looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not too many white girls from the Hollywood Hills know much about Michael Jackson music."

Tori's smile slowly disappeared and she had a more serious look on her face as the bus stopped.

"Well...I'm not a white girl, and I'm not from the Hollywood Hills."

"What do you mean?"

Robbie, Jade, Sinjin, and 7 other students got onto the bus. Robbie sat next to Cat.

"I'm hispanic, and I'm from East Los Angeles."

Andre chuckled.

"You are from East Los Angeles?"

"Yes."

"So how'd you end up in the Hills?"

"My family ran into some money." Tori shrugged.

"And just bought a house in the Hills?"

"Well we lived in Skid Row until I was 4, then we moved to Lincoln Heights, then when I was like 11 we moved to the Hills."

"I don't know where those places are." Andre said.

"Where'd you grow up?"

"Georgia."

"Oh, makes sense. You kinda have a, nevermind."

"What?" Andre asked confused.

Robbie had tried to get his attention and talk to him but he had been so busy talking to Tori, he didn't notice anyone else on the bus.

"I was gonna say that your voice, is kinda...smooth, and has like a southern drawl." Tori said, trying to avoid calling his voice "hot".

Andre smiled.

The bus stopped at the stop in East L.A., 32 students got onto the bus, and it made it's U-Turn, and began driving to the school.

When the bus got to the school, the students got out and all walked to their lockers.

Robbie's was next to Andre's.

"What's up, man?" Andre said shaking his hand.

"I tried to get your attention but I didn't want to cock block you so I left you alone."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"I listened to the 2 Chainz leak, and I never thought I'd say this non-satirically, but, I was actually impressed lyrically." Robbie said, closing his locker.

"It leaked and you didn't link me?"

"I wanted to listen before you came to me talking about how good it was so I listened first. Production wise it's amazing, Kanye's team did all of that. Feds Watching is still the best song."

"When the lead single is the best song..." Andre began.

"Bruh trust me, it's good."

"Better than Trap Lord?"

Robbie just looked at Andre and walked away as Andre laughed and followed him.

" 'Better than Trap Lord.' " Robbie quoted, shocked Andre would ask such a question.

They waited in line for breakfast at the Asphalt Cafe.

"So you like that Tori girl?"

"Meh." Andre shrugged.

"Meh?" He asked.

"Meh."

After getting breakfast, all the students took their breakfast to their homeroom classes.

They walked into Ms. Stucky's room and she took attendance.

"Okay guys, in about 15 minutes they're gonna make an announcement about the fall sports meeting in the auditorium, so if you're playing Football, Soccer, Volleyball, Tennis, Golf, or running Cross Country, you have to go and sign up."

The students ate their breakfast, waiting for the announcement.

"Boats 2 leaked." Robbie said.

"What's Boats 2?" Jade asked.

"Based On A T.R.U. Story 2."

Beck and Jade burst into laughter as Andre rolled his eyes.

"Did you listen?" Beck asked.

"Yeah."

"What'd you think?"

"It was better than the first one."

Jade laughed again.

"The first one was fucking garbage. You have to legit be joking to defend 2 Chainz." She said.

"The production is better the lyrics are slightly better but it's still 2 Chainz so you're gonna hate it. Beck might like it, Andre should."

"No intelligent being should enjoy 2 Chainz."

"Jade, what part of whip music do you not understand?" Robbie asked.

Andre laughed.

"The part where having loud bass means it's good."

"Alright, get Elena to drive you around for an hour listening to this album I guarantee you'll love it...oh wait." Robbie teased.

Beck's jaw dropped and his eyebrows rose as he covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god." he said aloud.

"Whatever, anyway, sports?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"Soccer." Cat said.

"Football." Andre and Robbie said in unison.

"Soccer." Beck agreed.

"All students interested in participating in a fall sport, please report to the auditorium, all students interested in participating in a fall sport, please report to the auditorium."

Hundreds of students left their classes to go sign up for their sports. Tori signed up and met the Cross Country coach Mr. Weatherholtz, Beck, Jade, and Cat met the soccer coaches, Ms. Cooke and Mr. King, and Andre and Robbie met the three coaches of the football teams. Mr. Tamburello (called CT), the head coach of the "blue squad", Mr. Williams, the coach of the "red squad", and Mr. Ruff, the JV Football coach. The students came back to class for about 10 minutes before the bell rang.

Andre, Tori, Robbie, Jade, Beck, and Cat walked into Mr. Santucci's room to see two seniors sitting in the back. One tall, muscular, brunette girl and a shorter orange-ish haired girl.

"And maybe it's because Suzie is all popular and subconsciously we want to be Suzie, so we unknowingly emulate her by being mean to her cause she's mean to us, when in reality we just want to be accepted by her. But I think it's just fun fucking with her." The taller girl said.

The shorter girl laughed.

"Why'd they let you take you take Psychology?" She asked.

"I needed an elective." The taller girl shrugged.

A slightly shorter but even more muscular girl walked in. She had tan skin and a mix of blonde and brown hair that almost resembled Trina's. She appeared to be at least partially Hispanic.

"Fuck, Mosely, you're in here?" she asked, walking towards the two girls in the back.

"Hey Dana." the orange haired girl said.

Dana went over and shook her hand, then sat down at a near by table.

"You two still don't like each other?" the orange-haired girl asked.

The tall brunette girl shrugged.

"So what's your schedule looking like Addie?" Dana asked, changing the subject. The orange haired girl smiled proudly.

"I have 4 classes this year." she said.

"Nice, how'd you manage that?"

"Dual Enrollment, I take classes at UCLA in the afternoon, when I graduate this year, I'll already be a sophomore in college."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. I assume smart ass over here did the same."

"No, I'm just taking all AP classes, except this one and gym."

One of the guys from the East L.A. bus stop walked in with a sun-tanned boy that was slightly muscular and had a curly brown afro.

Cat stared at them as they walked in.

"Fuck, Logan's in here too?" Dana asked.

Soon after, Ryder walked in with a tall boy who had on a red varsity football jacket from last year.

"Oh my god." Tori said, looking at them with Cat.

"You guys can just take pictures, they'll last longer." Jade said. Beck chuckled.

The rest of the freshmen and an athletic looking girl with blonde hair walked into the class as the bell rang.

"Okay guys, you should all know by now, I'm Mr. Kenny Santucci, I'm one of the two wrestling coaches for Hollywood Arts, and I'll be your Foundations of Technology teacher this year, now everyone stand up at the front of the room and I'll tell you your seats.

The class begrudgingly moved to the front. Santucci walked to the table in the front left corner of the table arrangement.

"Table #1, Roberto and Addison."

Robbie and Addie both awkwardly sat down. Mr. Santucci walked to the right down the rest of the 3 tables in the row.

"Table #2, Dana and Beck. Table #3, Auberry and Duncan."

Auberry and Duncan both sighed as they took their seats. Santucci went up to the next row of desks and started walking to the left, going down that row.

"Table #6, True and Victoria. Table #5, Ja'Veel and Jadelyn. Table #4, Ryder and Logan."

As the students took their seats, Santucci went to the final row in the room that had 4 tables.

"Table #7, Vincent and Caterina. Table #8, Zoey and Andre. Table #9, Michael and Morgan, and Table #10, Jennifer and Jamison."

The remaining students took their seats.

"Okay guys, we'll be working together all year, so we better get to know each other. Everyone, when I call on you, you're going to stand up, and answer a couple questions about yourself, and sit back down. Alright, you're up first Shaq." Santucci said, referring to JJ, who was wearing a Shaq LSU t-shirt. Everyone chuckled as JJ stood up.

"First, middle, and last name please sir."

"Jamison Jordan Turner. I go by JJ."

"Good to know JJ, what grade are you in man?"

"9th."

"Playing any sports this year?"

"Football, Basketball, and Track."

"YOU'RE playing Football?" Santucci asked, looking at the 5'9, 185 pound boy in front of him. JJ chuckled.

"Yeah."

"What position?"

"Kick returner, Punt returner, cornerback, and halfback."

"I sure hope our O-Line is good this year, you look familiar, do you have any siblings?"

"My older brother James graduated last year."

"Oh, so you're James Turner's brother? I was his coach when he won states in Wrestling two years back to back. Best kid I've ever had on the team. Okay, next, first, middle, and last name please."

JJ sat down and the tall brunette girl stood up.

"Jennifer Lindsey Mosely. Call me Moze."

"Alright cool, what grade are you in Moze?"

"12th"

"What are you planning on doing after high school."

"Attending Mercer University."

"What sports are you playing this year Moze?"

"Volleyball, Basketball, and Lacrosse."

"Any siblings?"

"Nope."

"Alright, Goldielocks, you're up next."

Morgan smiled and stood up as Moze sat down.

"Full name please?"

"Morgan Charisma Smith."

"What grade are you in Morgan?"

"9th."

"Playing any sports this year?"

"Just Cheerleading and Softball."

"Do you have any siblings."

"My older sister Missy is a senior."

"You look just like Missy." Santucci said.

"I'm nothing like Missy."

"Thank god." Moze said. The upperclassmen all laughed.

"Alright, Danny Zuko, you're next." Santucci said, referring to Mike's greased hair.

Tori chuckled.

"I'm Michael Paul Sorrentino, but I go by Mike."

"Grade?"

"9th."

"Playing any sports freshie?"

"Football and Wrestling."

"Wrestling? That's gay. Got any siblings?" Santucci asked as the class laughed.

"My older brother Paulie."

"Wait, so your middle name is your brother's name."

"Yeah, I'm Mike Paulie and he's Paulie Mike."

"Yeah I got italian parents too, I feel ya. Next up. Full name please."

"Andre Mathias Harris."

"Do you know what Mathias means?"

"Nope."

"It's just a fancy version of Matthew. What grade are you in Andre?"

"9th."

"Lot of freshman in this class, playing any sports?"

"Football, Basketball, and Lacrosse."

"What positions do you play in football?"

"Linebacker, D-Line, Fullback, Tight end, wide out, and halfback."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Damn, CT and Roylee are gonna have a field day with you, have any siblings?"

"Two younger ones. Derrick and Decatur."

"Alright, young lady, full name please?"

Zoey stood up as Andre sat down.

"Zoey Jamie Brooks."

"What grade are you in?"

"10th."

"Well, what sports are you playing this year Zoey?"

"Just basketball and lacrosse."

"Any siblings?"

"My younger brother Dustin is a freshman this year."

"I think I have him in one of my other classes. Alright Dorothy, you're up next."

Zoey sat down and Cat nervously smiled and stood up.

"I'm Caterina Ariana Valentine, I go by Cat."

"Your name has 11 syllables."

The class laughed.

"Why do you go by Cat when Caterina is such a beautiful name?"

"Eh, I don't like it."

"What grade are you in Cat?"

"9th?"

"Playing any sports this year?"

"Soccer, Basketball, and Track."

"Got any siblings?"

"My younger brother Tommy."

"Alright Blake, tell us about yourself."

Cat sat down and the guy sitting next to her in the Red Varsity jacket stood up. All the girls turned their attention to him.

"I'm Vince Blake, I'm in 10th grade, I play football and baseball and I wrestle, and I don't have any siblings."

"Alright, next row, full name please?"

Vince sat down and Ryder stood up.

"Ryder Daniel Michaels."

"What grade are you in?"

"9th."

"Playing any sports?"

"Football and Wrestling."

"Got any siblings."

"I have a brother."

"Danny Michaels?"

"Yeah."

"So Mike is Mike Paulie, his brother is Paul Michael, You're Ryder Daniel and he's Daniel Ryder, got it. Alright, Reese's Cup, you're up next."

Blake burst into laughter as Logan rolled his eyes at his nickname he received last year form the wrestling team.

"I'm Logan John Reese."

"Grade?"

"10th."

"Sports?"

"Football, Wrestling, and Lacrosse."

"Siblings?"

"My older sister Lilly."

"Sit down Reese's Cup. Alright ma'am, full name please."

"Jadelyn Elizabeth West. I go by Jade."

"What grade are you in Jade?"

"9th."

"Are you playing any sports this year?"

"Soccer, Basketball, and Softball."

"Any siblings."

"Elena."

The upperclassmen took a closer look at Jade and nodded, agreeing that they saw the resemblance.

"Elena passed my class with a D last year." Santucci said.

"Better than she did in Chemistry."

Santucci chuckled.

"Okay, Kobe, you're up next."

"Why am I Kobe?" The boy from the East L.A. bus stop asked, chuckling.

"Cause you're a ball hog." Santucci said, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever man."

"Full name?"

"Ja'Veel Kenneth Lewis."

"You got the best middle name in the class Ja'Veel, what grade are you in?"

"11th"

"Sports?"

"Basketball."

"Got any siblings?"

"Nope."

"Alright, ma'am, full name please?"

Ja'Veel sat down and Jade stood up.

"Alright, next up, full name please."

Tori nervously stood up.

"Victoria Marie Vega. But I prefer to be called Tori." she said, timidly.

"What grade are you in, Tori?"

"9th."

"Are you playing any sports this year?"

"I'm running Cross Country and playing Basketball."

"Got any siblings?" Santucci asked, with a knowing smile.

"Just Trina." She said.

"Woah, you're Trina's sister?" Moze asked.

"Yeah.

"You're nothing like her." Zoey said.

"Thanks." Tori smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"Alright ma'am, go ahead.

The dark-skinned girl next to Tori stood up as she sat down.

"True Keke Jackson."

"Grade?"

"9th."

"Are you playing any sports this year?"

"Basketball and Lacrosse."

"Any siblings"

"Jessica."

"I think I had her, class of '10?"

"Class of '11."

"Right, right, I knew it was recent. Full name please sir?"

"Duncan David Jones."

"What grade are you in?"

"9th."

"Playing any sports?"

"Football, Basketball, and Track."

"What positions do you play in Football?"

"Quarterback and Wide Receiver."

"A QB that runs track? If you end up starting there's gonna be a lot of Read Option. Any sibling?"

Duncan pointed to his sister next to him.

"Full name ma'am?"

"Auberry Angel Jones."

"Grade?"

"9th."

"Are you playing any sports?"

"Nope."

"Siblings?"

"Unfortunately."

Santucci chuckled.

"Full name please."

"Beck Avan Oliver."

"What grade are you in?"

"9th."

"Are you playing any sports this year?"

"Soccer."

"Do you have any siblings Beck?"

"Nope."

"Alright, full name please."

"Dana Kirsten Cruz."

"What grade are you in?"

"10th."

"You must be playing sports."

"Why do you say that?"

"Come on, look at you."

The class chuckled, looking at Dana's muscular physique.

"I play Basketball and do Track and Field."

"Javelin?"

"I run too." Dana said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just teasing you, full name please ma'am."

"Addison Emma Singer. I go by Addie."

"What grade are you in?"

"12th."

"What do you plan on doing after graduation?"

"Attending Mercer."

"You play any sports?"

"Just basketball."

"Okay last up, full name sir?"

"Roberto Mateo Shiparo, you can call me Robbie."

"Why is your name in Spanish?"

"They agreed on Robert Matthew, but when I was born, my father was drunk, and my mom was unconscious after I came out, and my dad thought it'd be funny."

The class laughed.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day, what grade are you in Robbie?"

"9th."

"Playing any sports?

"Football and Basketball."

"What position in Football?"

"Quarterback."

"Okay, now that we're all acquainted, I'll assign each of you guys a core technology to begin working on a project on tomorrow. Addie and Robbie, you guys have Mechanical. Dana and Beck, you guys have structural. Auberry and Duncan, you guys have Electrical. True and Tori, you guys have Electronic. Ja'Veel and Jade, you guys have fluid. Ryder and Logan, you guys have Optical. Vince and Cat, you guys have Thermal. Zoey and Andre, you guys have Bio. Mike and Morgan, you guys have Materials. And Moze and JJ, you guys have Technology in general. Any questions?"

"Starkman told us to ask you about Kelly Adams?" Beck said.

Santucci smiled a bit trying to remember, then he burst into laughter.

"Okay, in high school, Starkman and I were on the wrestling team. We went to this high school in New Jersey, and we were both undefeated in the same weight class our sophomore year. Well we went up against a school that had 2 wrestlers in our weight class. Johnny Succario and Kelly Adams. And I'd never wrestled a girl before and I didn't want to beat up a girl, Starkman's wrestling Succario and he destroys him, then it's my turn to wrestle Kelly, so I try to take it easy on her. She slams me and pins me within 14 seconds."

The class laughed.

"Then later on in the meet, I have to go against Johnny and Starkman is going against Kelly. I beat Johnny, then Starkman and Kelly both go over to the mat, the ref blows the whistle and Starkman slams the girl on her freaking head."

The class laughed even harder.

"Oh my god." Cat said.

"Then he pins her. And that's why Starkman was undefeated in high school and I have one loss."

The bell rang.

"Have a good day guys."

The students started to leave the class.

"Hey Tori!" Moze called out, catching up to her.

"Yeah?" Tori asked.

"Is Trina here today?"

"No, she's at the dentist."

"Alright, see you around, Tori."

"See you!"

Tori walked into Ms. Sorbello's class, soon the rest of the class followed as the bell rang.

"Okay, class. Today, you guys will be taking a pre-test on the material we're learning this year. Don't worry, this is not going in the gradebook, it's just to see how much you guys already know so I know where to start with you guys. You'll have the whole class period to finish."

Sorbello handed out the tests.

After that class, the students made their way next door to Mr. Nelson's class.

The bell rang again.

"Your warm-up is on the board." Nelson said, after checking his Fantasy Football Team's starting line-up on his phone.

"What is colonization." JJ read aloud.

Tori looked across their 4 desk table at JJ and Andre, then to her right at Brick, before she began writing.

5 minutes, later, Nelson went to the board.

"Okay, the warm up. What is colonization?"

Tori raised her hand.

"Tori?"

"When many people from one country migrate to another area and keep strong ties with their previous country."

"Did you Google that?" JJ asked.

"No, my phone's in my locker."

"Very good Tori. Today, we will learn about the colonization of North America."

At the end of class, the bell rang, and the students made their way to lunch. Andre stood behind Tori in line.

"So, where are you sitting?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, probably with Danny and Ryder." she responded.

After she got her lunch, she examined the lunch room. She saw Dana, Moze, Addie, Zoey, and a few other girls from the basketball team sitting at a table, then she saw Suzie Crabgrass, Morgan's older sister Missy, and some of the other popular seniors sitting together. Then she saw Andre sit down with Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Sinjin, finally she found Danny and Ryder sitting with Logan, Vince, a light brown skinned boy with pretty hair named Ty and a darker boy with cornrows named Matthew. She sat with them.

"Hey Tori!" Danny said.

"Hey Danny."

"That's Trina's little sister." Logan said, as if he was explaining why she was sitting with Juniors.

"Oh, what's sup?" Matthew said.

"Nothing much."

"Who's the kid that thinks he can play every position?" Logan asked.

"Forgot his name." Ryder said.

"You were just in line with him, Tori."

"You mean Andre?"

"Yeah, the kid's in for a major reality check this year."

"If he even makes varsity." Ryder said.

"I don't know, he might be alright forreal." Ty shrugged.

"We'll find out at tryouts this weekend." Matthew said.

"You guys play football?" Tori asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh, which team."

"Ty, M-Dot, Logan and I are all on the red squad." Vince said, speaking for the first time that lunch.

"What positions does he play?" Ty asked.

"He said, D-Line, Linebacker, Tight End, Wide Receiver, Fullback and Halfback." Vince said.

"I mean, it's not impossible to play a lot of positions." Tori shrugged.

"Aw, look at you defending your boyfriend." Logan teased.

Everyone laughed except Danny and Ryder, who looked curiously at Tori.

"He's not my boyfriend, I just met him yesterday."

Meanwhile, at Andre's table, they were talking about the class play.

"So how do we decide the lead? We can't have auditions because we don't have time." Jade said.

"Well, we can make the cast, then write the script around the cast." Robbie shrugged.

"What do you want a lead or something?" Andre asked.

"No, I don't want the lead in this trainwreck of a play!"

"It'll be fine, Jade." Beck said.

"Then you get a lead part."

"I don't want the lead in this trainwreck of a play!" Beck exclaimed.

"Someone has to be a lead." Andre said.

"Why not you?"

"I can't act. Like at all."

"I agree." Jade said, flatly.

"Ouch." Andre said.

The bell rang and the gang made their way to Theater.

"Good afternoon class, I'm assuming you all are here. Anyone who is interested in helping write the script for the freshman class play, please raise your hand."

Robbie, Jade, Tori, and Carly raised their hands.

"Okay, who is interested in writing the songs for the play?"

Andre and Morgan raised their hands.

"Who wants to do tech production?"

JJ, Mike, Duncan, Sam, and Sinjin raised their hands.

"And who is interested in a speaking or singing role in the play?"

Tori, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Cat, Danny, and Andre (after Cat made him) raised their hands.

"Okay, today, we'll bounce ideas today, and we'll get the laptops and begin working tomorrow."

After the productive hour, the class came up with the idea for a love story, and voted Tori and Beck to be the leads, much to Jade's dismay. The bell rang and the students made their way to their next class.

"Would you stop being jealous?" Beck asked, as he walked down the hallway with Jade.

"I'm not jealous, I just want to know, when they told you it was a love story, then we voted on the lead roles, why did you vote for Tori instead of me?"

"You said you didn't want a lead!"

"I would've done it if I knew you were the main love interest!"

They walked into Starkman's class, Tori was sitting in her assigned seat at the table with Nina, Robbie, and Duncan.

"You don't seem too happy about being the lead." Robbie said.

"I have horrible stage fright."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I sure hope so."

The class reviewed the rules of the lab and got a permission slip to participate in experiments in class that year before the bell rang.

Andre, Tori, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie walked into Spanish class. Soon, Dana and a tall ginger girl from the basketball team named Amy walked in.

"Hey guys, stand up in the back, you have assigned seats."

Just then, a black girl with long wavy hair walked in.

"CoCo weren't you in this class last year?" Dana asked.

"I failed with a 59." she responded.

"And the teacher didn't bump you up to a 60 to pass? What kid of asshole teacher does that?"

"This asshole teacher." Boise said, raising his hand.

More students walked in as the bell rang. Mr. Boise went down the row, touching desks, starting with the one closest to his seat.

"Row 1, Michael Barrett, Jadelyn West, Nicole Bristow, Zoey Brooks, Beck Oliver, Roberto Shiparo, and Matthew Farley." he said.

Michael, Jade, Nicole, Zoey, Beck, Robbie, and Mdot took their seats.

"Row 2, Chase Matthews, Dana Cruz, Victoria Vega, Colbresha Jones, Amy Cannon, Cat Valentine, and Andre Harris."

Chase, Dana, Tori, CoCo, Amy, Cat, and Andre took their seats.

"Row 3, Vincent Blake, Quinn Pensky, and Alex Russo."

Vince, Quinn, and Alex took their seats. Mr. Boise started explaining the class.

"Why are you in here?" Dana asked, looking to her right at Tori.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Don't you speak Spanish?"

"Not really, Trina's a lot more fluent than I am."

Dana nodded.

"What are YOU doing in here?" Chase asked, to Dana.

"Es otra clase fácil. Es como un período libre." Dana responded, with a smile.

"I don't speak Spanish." Chase said.

"Well you better learn it asshole."

"Easy for you to say, you're whole family speaks Spanish.

"Most of it, I'm seven eights Puerto Rican, and one eight white."

"I'm as white as sheet paper and I got a C in English, so god knows how I'll pass this class."

Dana and Tori chuckled.

"Dana, would you like to teach class?" Mr. Boise asked.

"I could." she shrugged in response. Tori raised her eyebrows. She'd never seen a student give a teacher a rude response.

"Here we go already." CoCo said, under her breath.

"Please stop talking while I am."

Dana gave him a thumbs up as he returned to his lecture.

Eventually the bell rang and the students made their way to the gymnasium.

Tori saw Suzie Crabgrass and Missy Smith, talking to Ms. Schromm.

She went into the girl's locker room to change and came back out.

"Okay guys line up." Mr. Ruff, the male gym teacher said, ready to take attendance.

"Michael Barrett, Drake Bell, Ty Blue, Matthew Farley, Andre Harris, Duncan Jones, Ja'Veel Lewis, Chase Matthews, Beck Oliver, Roberto Shapiro, Michael Sorrentino, Jamison Turner."

They were all there.

"Amy Cannon, Susan Crabgrass, Dana Cruz, True Jackson, Jennifer Mosely, Jessica Prescott, Lucille Santucci, Addison Singer, Missy Smith, Morgan Smith, Caterina Valentine, Katrina Vega...no Trina?"

"She had a dentist appointment." Tori said.

"Victoria Vega, Elena West, Jadelyn West."

"I swear, everyone's little sister is in here. Elena's, Trina's, Missy's." Dana said to Amy.

"Okay, guys, follow me, you're in the weight room today." Ruff said, leading them to the weight room.

Schromm gave the girls a few basketballs.

"Are we playing full court?" Moze asked to no one in particular, holding a ball in her left hand.

"Of course." Dana said, snatching the ball from her and running to the court nearest to the entrance.

"Everyone that's playing, come down here." Moze said.

"What are you a camp counselor now?" Suzie asked.

Moze gritted her teeth, not responding,

Suzie, Moze, Elena, Amy, Cat, Tori, Jade, True, and Addie headed down to the court where Dana was standing at the 3-point line. Morgan and Missy went over to the ping pong table in the corner of the gym and LuLu and Jessie started playing on a side court.

"Shoot for captain." Moze said.

"No shit." Dana said, shooting and missing.

Suzie came down with the rebound and went out to the three point line. She missed.

The ball was falling between Dana and Moze. Moze jumped in the air and snatched it.

"Fuck." Dana said.

"Get up next time." Moze said, making her 3-pointer.

Tori was about to get the rebound until Dana smacked it back in the air and caught it.

Dana made a three point bank shot.

"The backboard abuse is real." Addie teased.

"Shut up." Dana said.

"I want ball first, you get first pick." Moze said.

Dana thought.

"I'll take Amy."

"I want Addie."

Dana thought some more.

"Give me...Elena."

"I want Tori."

"Gimme little red." Dana said, pointing at Cat, not knowing her name.

"True." Moze said.

"Suzie."

Jade was last and was automatically on Moze's team.

"We're playing by 1s and 2s to 21."

"Okay, positions?" Amy asked.

"Uh, red's running point, Suzie is the two, Elena is the three, you're the 4, I'm the 5." Dana said.

"Alright, Tori you play the one, Addie is the two, Jade's the three, True is the 4, I'll play the 5."

Moze inbounded the ball to Tori who nervously dribbled it down the court as Cat guarded her. She passed it to Addie, who shot a three pointer. It missed and came off the rim. Dana and Moze jumped for it and Dana grabbed it out of the sky.

"Get the fuck up bitch." Dana said, dribbling past Moze.

Dana saw Cat way ahead of everyone else, so she chucked the ball down to her. She layed it up nice and easy.

"1 zip." Dana said.

Jade inbounded the ball to Moze, she drove strongly down the lane, crashing into Dana. They both fell down as she layed the ball up, into the basket.

"And one." Moze said, getting back up and running back on defense.

Dana inbounded it to Cat.

She took it down the court and hit Elena in the corner. Elena made a fancy dribble move and moved past Jade, she drove to the basket before Moze gave the ball a volleyball spike, bouncing it off of Elena's face. Amy grabbed the rebound and threw it back up, making it.

"Fuck Mosely!" Elena exclaimed.

"You good?" Moze asked.

Elena nodded.

Jade inbounded it to Moze who dribbled to the top of the key. Suzie was sagging off of Tori on the 3 point line so Moze passed it to her.

Tori held the ball nervously.

"Go ahead, put it up." Moze said, running to the paint.

Tori passed it to Jade, who made a easy turnaround jumper.

"If you think you got the shot just pull it." Moze said, running past Tori to catch up with Dana on defense.

Cat ran down the court and pulled up in Tori's face for a jumper that completely missed the rim. Moze got the rebound.

"What the fuck was that!?" Dana yelled.

Moze threw it to Addie, who was waiting on the 3-point line and drained it.

"3-1." Moze smiled, patting Dana on the back.

Cat dribbled the ball down the court and passed it to Dana down low, Dana backed Moze down and put a hook shot on her, which banked off the backboard, into the basket.

"You can't guard me whore." Dana teased, Moze smiled.

Moze inbounded the ball to Tori, she dribbled down the court a bit until Cat shot past her, stole the ball from her and layed it up.

"3-3!" Dana called out, from the other in of the field.

"I'll take it down." Moze said.

Tori inbounded it to Moze and she took the ball to the top of the key.

Addie set a screen on Suzie and Tori rolled off of it, getting wide open on the three point line.

Moze passed it to her.

Tori shot the ball and it went in the basket and rolled back out. Tori rolled her eyes as Dana got the rebound.

"It's fine, good shot Tori." Moze said, patting her on the back.

Dana dribbled the ball and passed it to Suzie.

"Leave her open, she can't shoot." Moze said to Tori. Tori backed up a bit. Suzie threw up an awful shot and Amy got the rebound, passing it back out to Dana. Dana passed it back to Suzie, then set a pick on Tori, leaving Suzie wide open. Moze ran up to Suzie to guard her as Dana ran down the lane with Tori.

"Mismatch! Mismatch!" Dana screamed, calling for the ball.

Suzie lobbed it up and Dana dunked on Tori, knocking her down.

"Holy shit!" Jade yelled.

Dana extended her hand to Tori, Tori grabbed it and Dana helped her up.

Moze dribbled the ball down the court and hit Tori, who was at the top of the key, Tori threw up a three pointer that made a sharp swishing sound as it went it.

"Can someone please guard that woman?" Dana asked, inbounding the ball to Cat.

Cat took the ball down and passed it to Elena who missed a three pointer.

Moze grabbed the rebound over Dana.

"Get up DC." Moze said, running with the ball as Dana chased her.

Moze threw up a lay up and Dana blocked it from behind, hitting it so hard against the backboard that it landed in Addie's hands on the three point line. She made a three pointer that was nothing but net.

"7-4." Addie called out.

"This is 5 on 5 right?" Dana asked, inbounding the ball, looking at her teammates.

Cat bricked another three pointer. Amy bailed her out with a rebound and lay-up, bringing the score to 7-5.

The teams went back and forth scoring until Moze's team had 19 and Dana's team had 18.

"No one's coming in here." Dana said, standing in the paint.

Moze had the ball on top of the key, she passed it to Tori, Tori drove into the lane for a lay-up.

"Bitch don't come in here!" Dana yelled, as spiked the ball out of the air. It bounced off of Tori's face and Suzie caught it.

"Wide open!" Cat yelled, standing under the basket.

Suzie ignored her and went for her own lay-up, not knowing that Moze was running with her the whole time. Moze blocked it and snatched it out of the air.

She dribbled it down the court and passed it to Tori who was in the corner. Tori shot a three pointer, it made another crisp swishing sound.

Dana slammed the ball on the ground as Moze hugged Tori.

The students made their way to the locker room to change.

"Not talking much shit now I see." Moze said, smiling at Dana.

"Eat a dick." Dana said, closing her locker and leaving the locker room.

"You two really don't like each other?" Tori asked.

"She doesn't like me." Moze shrugged.

They walked out of the locker room to see the guys in the gym.

Tori walked over to Jade, Beck, Dana, Ty, and Mdot.

"Tell me why my boy walks into the weight room and just starts benching 230 like it's nothing." Ty said.

"Who?" Dana asked.

"Harris."

"Dreadlocks?"

"Yes."

"No way." Dana said.

"Ask him." Mdot said.

"What's his name?"

"Andre." Tori and Beck said in unison.

"YO ANDRE! COME HERE!" Dana called out.

He ran to their side of the gym.

"Yeah?"

"Do you bench 230?"

"235." he said, smiling, as the bell rang.

"I told you, that bitch strong as hell. He's gonna be knocking the shit out of people when the season starts." Ty said to Mdot, leaving the gym.

The students boarded their buses.

"Hey man, a bunch of students are going to Karaoke Dokie on Friday, you wanna go?" Robbie asked, sitting next to Andre.

"Yeah sure. I'll invite Tori."

"Of course you will."

"What?"

"Nothing." Robbie said, grinning.

Andre gave him a suspicious look.

"Anyway..." he said, changing the subject, "send me that 2 Chainz leak."

"I gotchu bruh."

All the students got off of the bus at their stops.

Tori walked in the door and Trina was sitting downstairs.

"The upperclassmen didn't bite?" Trina asked.

"No. We played basketball and I made the game winner!"

"Who played?"

"It was me, Moze, Addie, Jade and True against Dana, Amy, Elena, Suzie, and Cat."

"No wonder they lost, they had fucking Suzie." Trina shrugged.

"She's pretty athletic though."

"Yeah but she sucks at everything besides Volleyball. Make any new friends?"

"Uh I guess, I mean, I met Dana, and Moze, and a couple guys on the football team."

"Uh oh, which guys?"

"Uh, Logan, Vince Blake, Ty, and I think they call the other one Mdot."

Trina smiled a bit.

"What?" Tori asked.

"They're funny. Is playing basketball the only thing our class did in gym?"

"The guys lifted weights."

The doorbell rang.

"That's my driving instructor, I'll be back at 4:30." Trina said, leaving.

"When do you get your license again?"

"Hopefully in March, unless I fail the test."

"Bye, love you!" Tori called out, as Trina closed the door.

She went onto her phone and pulled up Facebook. She added the students she met as friends before she went outside for a run.


End file.
